Advantage
by BeautifulWeddingFlower
Summary: "Nothing can hold me," he whispered into Tony's ear. Ice cold fingers locked an iron grip around Tony's wrists and held firm as Tony began to struggle. "You should have seen this coming Anthony."


With the great reaction I got from my _last _FrostIron story, I decided to write another! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Tony knows better. He has to.

But this arrogant little fucker won't leave him alone. Even bound in chains on the opposite side of the room, he's tormenting him. And Tony, being the hotheaded guy that he is, is getting worked up over it. Loki has yet to say _anything_ and Tony's pissed off.

He's been chosen for the guard duty that day, mainly against his will. But nobody else wanted to fuck with the guy, so Tony finally volunteered, albeit very reluctantly. So now he's tapping away at a portable computer screen in the wall, completely ignoring Loki.

Or trying to. The demi-god hadn't stopped staring at him since he first arrived. Tony had tried to keep from looking or speaking at him, but it really was all in vain. "Do you see something you like, princess? Because I'd hate to say it, but I'm definitely out of your league." Tony turned his head slightly to see Loki sneer at him.

"If I wanted anything of yours, Stark, I would have claimed it by now," he hissed back.

Tony's eyebrows rose slightly. "Oh really?"

Loki sneered again, but fell silent. Tony sighed and rubbed his hand over his goatee in thought as he worked on the schematics that were currently up on the screen. Again, the annoying sound of the demi-god speaking grated against his nerves. "What are you working on?"

"A muzzle. For you," Tony snapped back. Loki chuckled appreciatively.

"Nothing can hold me," he whispered into Tony's ear. Ice cold fingers locked an iron grip around Tony's wrists and held firm as Tony began to struggle. "You should have seen this coming Anthony."

"Look, princess," Tony spat. "Let me go, and maybe I won't kill you."

Loki only laughed coldly. "You are really in no position to be making demands, Anthony."

"Stop calling me that!"

Loki swiftly knocked Tony's knees out from under him and laid the smaller man down gently on the floor. His wrists were free for half a second before the demi-god waved a hand and the floor, the actual _fucking floor_ rose up and held the down on its own. Tony stared at Loki in shock as he straddled him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Showing you, Anthony, that I am in control when it comes to affairs such as this," Loki said with a small smile. He leaned down and trailed his nose over the soft black cloth covering Tony's chest. He paused on the Arc Reactor and Tony's breath hitched audibly. "Aww, what is wrong? A little sensitive here?"

"Don't touch that," he managed to gasp out. "I don't really want to go into cardiac arrest."

Loki seemed to consider that, but eventually smirked and moved his hand away. "Fine, Anthony. As amusing as it would be to see the life leave your eyes, I have better ideas to do with you."

His breath hitched in anticipation. "I have a girlfriend and they're watching the cameras, you idiot."

Loki smirk grew wider. "Really? Is that why they're not here?"

Tony couldn't explain why the other Avengers weren't here yet. Even if they were watching from the penthouse, it should have only taken them minutes to make it down where they were. Loki waved a hand towards the camera in the corner. The red recording light was off. Tony felt his face drain of color. "What are they watching?"

"The first hour of your watch," Loki said with another small smirk. "I happen to be very good with magic."

"Fuck," Tony muttered. Loki grinned and his hand drifted lower, over the small bump in Tony's pants. Tony gasped and began struggling against the floor binds. "Stop!"

Loki lifted himself up off of the smaller man and smoothly undid his pants. He dragged the pants down until they were bunched at his ankles. His underwear soon followed as his slightly erect penis hit the cold air. Loki smirked as his hand wrapped around the base and began pumping furiously. Tony moaned loudly, gritting his teeth against the realization that he was fucking enjoying it. "Yes, Anthony. Let your body give into its wants. Let your mind succumb to your body's needs," Loki breathed before engulfing the tip into his mouth. Tony's whole body jerked upwards and he started screaming for help. Loki pulled the appendage out of his mouth and leered at him. "Why bother? You soundproofed these rooms, remember?"

_Fuck_, Tony thought furiously as Loki went back to licking and grazing the erect cock in his hands. _Oh Jesus, he's doing this to torture me…_

"What was your first clue?" Loki hissed, his breath hot against Tony's penis. "Did you think I was doing this to perhaps soothe your pent-up frustration with Miss Potts? Or did you not notice that I was staring at you this entire time because I was imagining all of the things we could do together?" He licked the slit clean of pre-come and Tony couldn't hold back the moan. He pulled away and snapped his fingers once. His clothes shimmered away, leaving him naked. Tony shut his eyes.

"Loki, please…"

"Please what?"

"Please don't do this…" He opened his eyes to see Loki smirking. "What?"

"Oh, I'm not doing this. You are." He snapped his fingers again and suddenly there was a cool, slick coating on his penis. Loki was standing over him, looking very much at ease and he sat down upon it and paused there.

Tony wanted to scream, cry, moan, and curse all at once, but the only thing that came out was a weak gasp. The feeling was unlike any other type of sex he had ever had, but it still sent jitters of excitement and pleasure down his spine. He was unable to move, but suddenly wanted to hit and hug Loki at the same time. The demi-god smirked down at him and began to move up and down. The floor chains fell away and Tony switched their positions, one fist curling backwards to punch the shit out of the guy when Loki shifted his hips and moaned loudly. Warm liquid coated both their stomachs, Loki's insides contracted and that was what pulled Tony over the edge with a loud cry of, _"Fuck, Loki!"_. For a moment, they laid there quietly, trying to recapture their breath, until Loki shoved Tony off of him and stood up. His clothes shimmered back into place and he sat back down on the bench, watching Tony. With shaking hands, Tony pulled his jeans back up and sat back down on a bench near the door. The red light on the camera flashed back on.

Almost immediately, the cell door opened and Natasha walked in. "Is everything alright?" she asked, her dark eyes surveying the room. Tony stood up and shrugged nonchalantly, wishing desperately for his sunglasses. "I'm here to relieve you, Stark."

"Thanks," he muttered. _Where the fuck were you two minutes ago?_ He thought with a glare in her direction. She didn't see it though, as her back was toward him. She was staring Loki down. "Later. Don't let him fuck with you."

Loki grinned briefly, but Tony was already out the door, his mind focused wholly on finishing that muzzle that night.


End file.
